Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a helically geared first sprocket and a second helically geared sprocket to form a transmission. Further, the invention relates to an assembly device for executing the method according to the invention.
Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
In order to assemble a helically geared worm gear and a worm to form a worm drive, it is known to use for this purpose a so-called assembly device with a pneumatic axis. For the assembly process, the worm gear is positioned by this assembly device such that the axis of assembly and the worm gear are aligned coaxially in reference to each other. The worm gear then axially approaches the worm until contacting it. An engagement with the worm is not possible when in this position of the worm gear, i.e. the teeth are not located such that engagement is possible, the worm gear is rotated until the teeth are rotated into the correct position of assembly via the rotation of adjusting lateral cylinders of the pneumatic axis, and thus the teeth of the worm gear and the worm can engage each other. In this process, however, canting of the worm gear is possible, potentially damaging the components involved. In particular when using a sintered worm gear instead of a worm gear produced from steel there is an increased risk of damage, because sharp edges develop at the bonding sections of the worm wheel due to the sintering process.
Based on this prior art, the objective of the invention is to provide a method of the type stated at the outset in which the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided, particularly any canting of the worm gear to be assembled being prevented. Further, the objective of the invention includes providing an assembly device for executing the method according to the invention. In doing so, the invention shall not be limited to the assembly of the worm gear and a worm. Rather, the assembly shall also be suitable for a pair of helically geared sprockets and particularly helically geared spur gears.